A magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus provides a static magnetic field and a specific high frequency magnetic field to a measurement site of a subject, and makes an image of the inside of measurement site by applying a nuclear magnetic resonance phenomenon caused inside the measurement site.
PTL 1 discloses a visual stimulus presentation system for measuring a cerebral function using an MRI having a specific function called functional MRI. The disclosed visual stimulus presentation system includes an actuator which moves within a bore of an MRI apparatus.
NPL 1 discloses a method of puncture operation and a puncture device system using an MRI.